Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Dysfunctional Superhero
Summary: Grace/Mr. Dimitri. Takes place after the episode Gay/Straight Alliance.


Title: Don't Stand So Close To Me  
  
Author: Susan (DysfunctionalSuperhero@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: "Once and Again" belongs to Marshall Herskovitz, Edward Zwick, The Bedford Falls Company, Touchstone Television, and ABC Television.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: This is my first fic on "Once and Again." It's pretty much a one- shot thing. Feedback would be appreciated. The song is "Don't Stand So Close to Me" by Sting/The Police.  
  
  
  
Don't Stand So Close To Me  
  
"Young teacher, the subject  
  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
  
She wants him so badly  
  
Knows what she wants to be  
  
Inside her there's longing  
  
This girl's an open page  
  
Book marking - she's so close now  
  
This girl is half his age"  
  
  
  
Twirling a strand of hair idly around her index finger, Grace listened intently as Mr. Dimitri read a passage from Shakespeare's "Much Ado About Nothing." A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as he flubbed a line, and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"That proves that even teachers aren't infallible" he quipped, as the class chuckled. "Now, why is Claudio so riled up about Hero's . . . corruption?"  
  
His eyes scanned the silent room, his students suddenly engrossed with rapid note taking. "Anyone?" he sighed. His gaze fell upon the only student he knew for sure was listening. Blue eyes met brown as Mr. Dimitri murmured resignedly, "Grace?"  
  
Characteristically tilting her head to the side, a dark wisp of hair falling in front of her face, Grace shrugged and replied, "Because he's a guy. And like most guys he holds women to a double standard. Typical." She rolled her eyes as the other girls in the class laughed enthusiastically. Mr. Dimitri felt a dull flush creep into his cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably. Grace continued undeterred, "I mean, it's completely all right for Claudio to be a "man's man" but heaven help Hero for not being Little Miss Mary Sunshine."  
  
Doug Baker shook his blond head in disagreement. "Hold up, Manning. Don't go all feminazi. The double standard is historical. Shakespeare didn't invent misogyny, he was just writing according to his times."  
  
"And that makes it right?" Grace flashed angrily.  
  
"All right guys, I think that we're getting away from the question-" Mr. Dimitri was cut-off by the bell. As the students frantically packed their things to leave, he called out, "Don't forget to finish up the play over the weekend and write your response papers for Monday. Have a good weekend!"  
  
As the students rushed past him, he turned to erase the blackboard. From the corner of his eye, as he saw Grace leave the classroom he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
"Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me  
  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me"  
  
  
  
As he finished erasing the board, he brushed the chalk dust from his hands. Turning, he found Grace framed in the doorway, her backpack slung carelessly on one shoulder.  
  
"I forgot my notebook" she mumbled, walking back into the classroom. Walking past him, Mr. Dimitri could smell subtle hints of her shampoo. Leaning over her desk, she reached for the wayward notebook, and his eyes followed up the length of her legs, encased in black stockings. Averting his gaze as she turned to face him, he ran a hand through his already disheveled red locks.  
  
"Found it" Grace said, holding up the notebook. Avoiding eye contact, the tension between the two was palpable. The echoes of heavy rain pelting against the glass window are the only sounds in the room for a few moments. Sighing, Grace murmured, "Have a nice weekend . . ." and hesitated slightly before adding, "Mr. Dimitri."  
  
Gently brushing his shoulder as she left, his hand on his arm stops her from leaving. Ignoring his conscience and his better judgment he asked, "Do you need a ride?" indicating the rain with a tilt of his head.  
  
Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Graces smiles and nodded, "Yeah. That would be great."  
  
  
  
"Her friends are so jealous  
  
You know how bad girls get  
  
Sometimes it's not so easy  
  
To be the teacher's pet  
  
Temptation, frustration  
  
So bad it makes him cry  
  
Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
  
His car is warm and dry"  
  
  
  
Driving down the now-familiar streets to the Sammler-Manning residence, Mr. Dimitri smiled softly as he remarked, "You know, we keep this up and your mom's going to get suspicious."  
  
"What's there to be suspicious of?" Grace said, suddenly laughing.  
  
Tilting his head to look at her briefly, he asked "Something funny?"  
  
"I overheard my mom talking with my aunt Judy and apparently she thinks I'm gay. It explains the whole "I'll-love-you-no-matter-what" talk we had recently." Grace continued to giggle and Mr. Dimitri chuckled along with her. "If she only knew the whole truth!" The laughter suddenly stopped as reality dawned on the both of them.  
  
"Grace . . . " Mr. Dimitri began, before she cut him off. "We already had this little chat remember? I really don't have to hear it a second time."  
  
Sighing heavily, he suddenly pulled into the parking lot of a corner convenience store. Turning fully to her, he said, "Grace, you know we can't do this. I'm your teacher, you are my student. It has to end there."  
  
"Then what are you doing offering me a ride?" Grace challenged, her eyes suddenly filling with warm tears. She angrily ran the back of her hand across her face wiping them hastily away. "Look, you want things on a student-teacher level that's fine with me. Just stay away from me, okay?" she tugged at the door to yank it open, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing! This is as strange for me as it is for you. I mean how do you think it feels for me, a grown man, to have feelings for a little girl?" he asked her.  
  
"I am not a little girl!" Grace screamed at him, her brown eyes flashing. "Let go of me! I can walk the rest of the way!"  
  
"Grace- Grace, stop" Mr. Dimitri said, calmer. "How do you think it feels to watch you in class everyday, listen to your voice, and try to pretend that I don't care? How do you think it feels to want to kiss you and know that I never can? Go if you want to, it's unlocked" he said, taking his hand from her arm.  
  
Grace looked at him brokenly, a lone tear trickling down her cheek. Reaching out, he wiped it away with his thumb, his hand cupping her cheek. "Don't cry Grace . . . please." He wrapped his hand around her head, his fingers entwined in loose strands of her fine chestnut hair. Drawing her forward, he lowered his head as his lips pressed against hers.  
  
  
  
"Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me  
  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me"  
  
  
  
Deepening the kiss, Grace felt his tongue explore her mouth. Whispering, "August" she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him more firmly against her. For the moment, nothing else existed for the two of them expect this frantic, passionate embrace.  
  
Pulling back, they both gasped for air as he saw himself reflected in her dark eyes. His conscience was raging against him, and he knew that they had indeed crossed the point of no return.  
  
  
  
"Loose talk in the classroom  
  
To hurt they try and try  
  
Strong words in the staffroom  
  
The accusations fly  
  
It's no use, he sees her  
  
He starts to shake and cough  
  
Just like the old man in  
  
That book by Nabakov"  
  
  
  
Pulling into the curb in front of her house, Mr. Dimitri turned to her, "Grace . . . I . . ." but he couldn't find the right words.  
  
She shook her head, "Don't. Don't ruin it." Absently caressing his cheek, she tugged on the door handle to leave. "Have a good weekend, Mr. Dimitri" Grace said, stepping out into the rain, her backpack in her hand.  
  
He breathed raggedly, as he replied, "You too Grace, you too." She closed the car door firmly.  
  
Watching his car pull away, it became a blur of silver as the heavy rain dripped through her hair and in her eyes. Grace stood there, transfigured, a hand on her bruised lips.  
  
  
  
"Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me  
  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me"  
  
  
  
"Grace?" Eli called out, yanking an umbrella open. Striding towards her, he said, "What are you doing here standing out in the rain?" As he neared her, he saw that she was drenched and shielded her with the umbrella. "I saw you through the window, but man, Grace, what are you doing?"  
  
She turned to him, shivering. "Eli?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He snickered, "I live here, remember? With you, Zoe, Jessie, my dad and your mom- shit, speaking of your mom, she called and asked if we would start dinner. She's running late at the station- Grace? Hello?" Eli saw she wasn't listening to him. He noticed the dazed expression on her face.  
  
"Grace, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She looked at him, as if for the first time. He flinched at the pain in her eyes. "Eli? Could you just hold me for minute?" she asked shakily.  
  
Wordlessly, he let the umbrella drop from his hand, as he enfolded her into his arms.  
  
  
  
"Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me"  
  
-fin- 


End file.
